Buzzkill
by Nickelman
Summary: Two students try to make the best of a bad situation, but a moment's peace in Battle Royale is never a safe bet. M for language and drug use


**BATTLE ROYALE**

_**Buzzkill**_

Sunny Springs, Ohio

December 14, 2014

2:00 AM

70 hours remain

38 students to go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What'd you get?"

"Huh?" Alex Schmit (Boy #13) snapped out a trance-like state and looked at Jason Evans (Boy #9).

He took another hit of the tightly rolled joint he held between his index finger and his thumb. "The bag man," Jason coughed a little.

"Oh shit, I forgot to look," Alex placed the dark green military issue duffel bag in his lap and unzipped it. Rummaging through bottles of water and small rations of chesse and crackers he pulled out a large chrome handgun. Alex read the words engraved on the barrel, _Desert Eagle Mark XIX._

"Fuck, dude..." Jason admired the gun from the other side of the couch. "Let me see it?"

"Yeah man, take it." Alex passed him the gun as Jason passed him the joint. Jason popped the clip and inspected the amunition, before putting the clip back in and looking the gun over again.

Alex and Jason were hiding out in an abandoned home, in zone B7. A danger zone which was to become active in two hours at 4:00 AM. Jason and Alex were both sixteen, sophmores who attended Cape Hart High School. It was thier 5th period Spanish class, along with another science class who were chosen for this year's Battle Royale. Jason, a known deliquent, stood about 5'8, and had wild dark blonde curly hair. He had been known to hang around in the "stoner" crowd, but was still very popular at school because of his friendly manner (and interesting hair). Alex was about the same size as Jason. He wore his bright red hair fashionalbly, combed over to one side of his face, and spiked in the back.

Alex blew out a cloud of smoke and smothered the flame on the roach in an ashtray on a nearby coffee table. "You want anything from the kitchen?" he asked, getting off the couch.

"No man, don't do that!" Jason said in a hushed voice.

"Why?"

"Because, like, someone could be, like, fuckin' walking by and see the light from the fridge and know we're hiding here."

"Woah,"

"Fuckin' A, dude,"

"But," Alex looked back into the kitchen, "There's no windows in there,"

"Oh," Jason squinted through the darkness, "Uhhh, get me a Pepsi or somthing," he said, getting comfortable on the couch. Alex laughed and clicked on the night vision goggles they found in Jason's bag.

--------------

Darwin Kelly (Boy #10) stood in the middle of a cul-de-sac, looking at three, one story homes, with well kept front lawns, one even with a little pink flamingo in the front. He hunched over, AK-47 assualt rifle in hand, and began swiftly jogging towards the first house on the block.

--------------

Jason lit a ciggarete, "How long have we got?"

Alex looked up from the field map and glanced at his watch. "We've got about 45 minutes left," he looked worried. "Hey man, what're we gonna do, you know, about this?" He grabbed the metalic collar around his neck.

"Shit," Jason touched his own collar. "I don't know. I figure we just find a new place to hide out, if we come across any players," he held the gun up, "I'll just cap 'em."

"Easier said, man."

Jason took a drag off of his cigarette "Dude, this is just so fucked up,"

Alex began packing his bags. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey," Jason said looking out the window, he motioned for Alex to join him.

"What's up?" Alex said getting up. Jason put his finger over his mouth and pointed outside. Across the lawn they spotted a tall, lanky figure wearing a camoflage jacket, and a shaved head looking into the window of the house next door. "Shit, it's Kelly!" He whispered.

"I know for a fact that redneck asshole is playing." He smothered his cigarette on the windowsill. "Alright, we're getting outta here, now."

"What, you don't think we can take him?"

"Look again," Alex looked out the window and finnaly spotted the assault rifle in Darwin's hands.

"Fuck!"

"Shhhh!" Jason said, "I saw a side door in the bathroom, stay low and follow me." He lead Alex through the house. Alex was breathing heavily. Jason turned around, and put his hands on Alex's shoulders.

"Hey man," Alex's eyes were on he floor, "Alex!" he whispered sharply. Alex looked up, "We're not going to die tonight, okay?" Alex nodded his head. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he said, trying his best to compose himself.

"Cool, let's go." They continued through the bathroom. Jason, slowly opened the door, and peeked out, leading with his gun. He took a few steps out, and motioned for Alex to come outside. Jason communicated to Alex, using his hands, that they would cross over the hedges, across to the next yard. Alex stood looking confused, but then nodded his head. The two swiftly pushed through the hedges, making as little noise as possible. Alex looked to his left towards the cul-de-sac and stopped dead in his tracks. Wandering, right in the middle of the street, was Shannon Johnson (Girl #8). Jason turned back, giving Alex a puzzed look. Shannon looked down the alley and gave a relieved smile.

"Hey, Alex!" Shannon yelled across the way. She began jogging towards them. Alex could only stand there, mouth agape. Jason's eyes grew wide, he grabbed Alex by the forearm and tried to pull him away. They then heard a series of loud cracks, and then a scream.

"Come on, man,"

"No, she's still alive!"

"Forget her, we need to get as far away from here as humanly fucking possible,"

"Hehehe," Alex and Jason heard Darwin's cruel laugh, followed by quick footsteps. Jason clicked the saftey on the Desert Eagle.

"I'll distract him. You go around the other side of the house, grab Shannon, and run."

Alex nodded, "Okay," he ran off, across the back yard. Jason crouched down behind a hedge, and aimed his gun down the alley between houses. He smiled to himself.

"Buzzkill much?"


End file.
